Sonic Tousen
by KingSora3
Summary: After the defeat of Time Eater, Sonic found both a letter and two Magatama on his front door. When he learns about what's going on in the Kanto Regions, he and Tails grabs their gear and heads down there for some brawling action, and to end this pointless War…along with meeting some sexy girls. (Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Tousen**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

**-Music: It doesn't Matter 2K14 Remix-**

High in the sky, the Tornado is seen soaring across the clouds. In the pilot seat, sat a 13 year old Miles 'Tails' Prowers. He has long orange hair tied into two fox-like pony tails, with white tuffs in them and three plucks of it sticking out. His eyes were blue as the sky itself. He wore an orange long sleeve opened up jacket. On the upper left side of the jacket was a picture of twin fox tails. He wore a white t-shirt underneath his jacket and orange pants. On his head was a pair of brown goggles. He wore white fingerless gloves and on his left ear was an **Orange Magatama** that had a crimson two-tailed fox on it. He also had a lean well-toned muscular build thanks to the training he put himself into.

On the top wing of the Tornado lies an 18 year old young man named Sonic, standing them with his arms crossed and his famous grin on his face. He has spiky blue hair that touched his shoulders. His eyes were green like an emerald jade. He had well defined muscles all over his body, thanks to all the adventures, fighting, and training he went through when he was 10. He wore a blue sleeveless turtle-neck shirt and jean pants. He had sports tape wrapped around his arms. Around his neck in a necklace was a **Golden Magatama** with the picture of a blue dragon it.

Where was the Dynamic Duo heading off too this time? They were going to the Kanto Region, somewhere in Japan. And why are they going there?

Not too long ago, it was Sonic's 18th birthday and everyone one of their friends were there having a time of their lives. The party was then attacked by a mysterious monster that appeared in the sky. The Monster sucked Sonic's friends into a wormhole into different locations and the Blue Hero ended up in a White Space, where there were these places that looked familiar to Sonic and they were white.

After a while Sonic brought the colors back to the places and rescued Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. Soon he ran into his younger self, whom he thought was another Sonic. Afterwards, Sonic and Tails ran into their youngers selves and they learned that they were traveling through time and space, shocking the Sonics to the core.

They learned that it was because of that giant Monster that attacked their party and took their friends. They've also learned that it was thanks to that Monster tearing through time and space and took the areas and put them in the White Space. So the Sonics were traveling through the places they've been in history, restoring the color and life, and also saving their friends. They've also faced their rivals, Metal Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. They've also fought against the Big Bad Bosses. Not only that but they've also been getting the Chaos Emeralds after they defeat them. The four friends, reached the Time Eater monster and they've discovered that it was Dr. Eggmen, both present and past, was behind this.

So, Eggman, the present one, explained how he discovered a being that could erase time and space. If he had that type of power he could use it to erase past mistakes. So he time traveled and brought his past to help him out. The Sonics went to face Time Eater head on, only to get unconcious after slaming it's hands on them. Thanks to Sonic's friends cheering them both on, they transformed into Super Sonics and beat Time Eater for good. Everyone returned back to the present and the party continued on. Soon a portal to the past Green Hill appears, and Classics Sonic and Tails entered it while saying goodbye to everyone.

When the party ended and everyone went home, Sonic decided to visit the old places he and his younger self went to during their time traveling adventure. And needless to say, it was a blast! Some places were different, while others were the same. As soon as he was finished, he had gone back home and it was there that made him his new adventure.

* * *

***Flashback***

Sonic yawned tiredly as he walked down the street to his house in Emerald Town. It was dark outside, showing clearless night sky. He looked ahead, to see that he was almost to his house. When he got close enough he saw that there something white on his door. He rubbed his eyes and looked ahead again to see that there was a envelop that had "For Mr. Sonic" on it.

"What's this?" Sonic took the envelop off his door. He examined it for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. He ripped the envelop open and looked inside his eyes widen in surprise when he found a letter and a **Golden Magatama** with image of a blue dragon on it. He dug his fingers in and took out the **Magatama** and whistled in amusement.

"Now that's what I call shiny." He heard some moving in the envelop again, making him raise an eyebrow. He dug in again and found another **Magatama**, only this one was a White color. He looked at it then to the Golden one before looking at the letter still in the envelop.

"Time for some explanation." Sonic said as he entered his house and started to read it.

For a few minutes all was quiet.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Sonic screams echoed throughout the night as all the lights from many houses were turned on.

***Flashback End***

* * *

"So Tails…" Sonic spoke up, getting his younger brother's attention. He looked down at the** Golden Magatama** hanging on his neck. "You're telling me that person said about these things are true? That these **Magatama** each contain a spirit of a great warrior from ancient times and they let everyone, in the Kanto Region, know that you're something called a **'Toushi' **which is basically a fighter?"

"Yeah!" Tails nodded touching his **Magatama** with his left hand.

When Sonic called him, a day after he got the letter, Tails did some research on the **Magatama** to make sure that the letter Sonic found was true about the **Magatama**. And what he found had surprised and amazed him. He heard of them before but he never knew about the **Magatama** containing ancient warrior spirits. Afterwards Sonic came by and gave him the **White Magatama**, and when he put it on his ear it changed it's color to Orange, with the image of a fox appearing on it, right in front of their eyes, shocking them. The two then talked about what they read from the letter. Apparently everyone, who're **Toushi**, thinks that they're reinacting the Three Kingdom Wars from Ancient China and because of it they're killing each other and causing lots of mayhem. The two decided they would go over there and put a stop to it before they kill each other and innocent people.

And now, here they are, flying across the sky going straight to the Kanto they have been flying for hours.

"And from what I gathered, the rank of a **Toushi **is signified by the color of the** Magatama**." Tails explained. "**U** **Rank** is for White, **G** **Rank** for Pink, **F** **Rank **for Purple, **E Rank** for Blue, **D** **Rank** for Green, **C Rank **for Yellow,** B Rank** for Orange, **A** **Rank** for Red, **S** **Rank** for Bronze, **SS** **Rank** for Silver, and **SSS** **Rank** for Gold. Actually to them, Bronze, Silver, and Gold are considered to be **A Ranks."**

Sonic frowned and felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Why the hell did Blue have to be an E Rank? His favorite color is Blue for crying out loud! And not only that, but Orange and Red had higher Ranks than Blue!? That's like saying that Tails and Knuckles is stronger than him! What the hell man! How is that fair!?

"_Well at least Gold is the strongest one…"_ Sonic thought to himself as a smirk appeared on his face. Knowing the reason why his **Magatama** is Gold. Then a look of confusion appeared. _"But what's up with the dragon though?"_

When Tails discovered that Orange was a B Rank he danced in joy that he was that strong even though he wasn't much of a fighter. He did felt pretty bad for Sonic, knowing that his favorite color is Blue and that was one of the lowest Ranks. He was also curious about the fox on his Magatama. He began to question if there was a reason for it being there.

"I still can't believe that these things are suppose to have spirits in them." Sonic said. "And from what I read in the letter, apparently I'm the reincarnation of someone named Gear, and you're suppose to be someone named Til, Tails."

"First time I've ever heard of those names." Tails admitted. While he searched up the Magatama, he went to search up those names, and when he did there was nothing on the internet. "So any idea on where we're going to stay?"

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said as he placed his hands behind his head. "The letter said that Gear has a house somewhere in the Kanto Region, and that it belongs to me now. Something about it being surrounded by a big gate and that it has three buildings on the inside. So we'll stay over there at…um…_my_ place I guess."

Sonic was still kind of weirded out about this whole Reincarnation thing. He had so many questions right now. Who was Gear? What was he like? Was he is…ancestor or something? One thing's for sure…once they go to the house, Sonic will find the answers.

Tails was in fact interested about this Til person. He too wanted to know more about him and Gear as well. What was mysterious about these two that they couldn't be search on the internet? Beeping noises interrupted Tails' thoughts. He looked down at his Miles Electric and smiled happily.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called out. "We're here! We're in the Kanto Region"

Sonic looked at Tails then looked down and sure enough he was right. There was a city right below them. He could see people walking around talking happily. He also saw some students in School Uniforms and the buildings themselves. He frowned when he saw some of them fighting with each other, which made him shake his head. As soon as they land he is going to have some 'chat' with the students. He looked ahead once more and his eyes widened in shock and awe.

"Um Tails…I think I found the house." Sonic said.

"Ok, so what's wrong?" Tails asked curiously.

"Take a look." Was Sonic's answer.

Tails raised an eyebrow before he looked down and he gasped. "Whoa."

* * *

(The place is exactly like Ryozanpaku from **Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**, since I'm too lazy to describe it -_-)

* * *

**-Music: Emerald City (Sonic Battle)-**

Sonic smirked as he turned to Tails. "Okay Tails, I'll see you below." He jumped off the plane and landed on the roof of a building.

"Roger!" Tails said. **"Tornado: Transformation!" **

The Tornado began to transform as the back of it starts to turn into a pair of robotic legs. The Tornado's transformation has been completed as it started to float and began to desend on the grass. It landed on the grass with a soft thud.

"Wow…" Tails muttered in awe as he looked around, seeing all three buildings. Two of them looked like they were connected while the other one was a separate building.

"I know right?" Sonic asked, appearing right next to him, in a blue flash. He watched as Tails got out of the transformed Tornado, with their luggages.

"Um, which one is the house?" Tails asked.

"While you were busy landing, I managed to take a peek at the place." Sonic answered as he pointed at a building. "That one over there is the Dojo, obviously." He pointed to the big building that's connected to the smaller one. "The big building is the Main Dwelling. It's where the kitchen and bed rooms are at. That's where the two of us will be staying in. And the other one is the Separate Dwelling where there are other rooms. Oh, and there's also a hot spring around in the forest."

"Wow." Tails gawked as he stared at all three buildings. He and Sonic grabbed there stuff and starts to walk to the Main Dwelling. "Sounds like Gear has been having more people come staying at his house. In fact, this sounds and looks like an Inn instead of a house."

"No kidding." Sonic said.

The two of them entered the Main Dwelling and went to their rooms. Sonic stayed on the First Floor and Tails stayed on the Second Floor. After they put their things away, the two of them came to the living and sat on the sofa, sighing blissfully.

"This is coolest place you have Sonic." Tails said.

"Much better than my old house." Sonic sighed happily as he turned to Tails. "So which of the schools in this area are doing this War thing?"

"Hmm…" Tails hummed, trying to remember each of the schools names. He took out a map of the Kanto Region as he and Sonic stared at it. "**Nanyo Academy**, **Ryoshu Academy**, **Rakuyo High School**, **Kyosho Academy**, **Gogun High School**, **Yoshu Academy**, and **Seito Academy**." He pointed out to each location and marking them.

"That's a lot of schools." Sonic muttered as Tails nodded. "So like what's the plan?"

"Well, first we'll get settled in. We don't know much about this place, so we'll just have to take a look around." Tails explained. "Not only that but we have to find out more about these schools."

"So in other words we have to find out who the good guys are and who're the bad guys right?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, that's right." Tails nodded and went to the kitchen, to check for food. "But for now, we'll just have to get settled in."

"Good point." Sonic said as he stood up. "And besides it'd be nice to check this whole new city out. I'm gonna head out and give myself a tour."

"Hold up, I'm coming too." Tails said, exiting out of the kitchen. "I was going to check to see if we needed some groceries but the kitchen is packed with food! Whoever sent you that letter made sure to do the shopping for us."

"Whoa...that's pretty cool."

**-Music: Emerald Beach~Remix (Sonic Generations)-**

Sonic and Tails exited the Main Dwelling and went over to the gate. The two looked at each other and nodded their heads before they jumped over it and landed safely on the other side.

The two smirked at each other before fist bumping and continue on with their walking. They looked around at the city before them. They were more impressed at how peaceful and beautiful the city was…if you get could past the human shaped craters on the grounds and walls, then yeah this place would be nice.

While this was going on, they also went past a few of the schools that Tails mentioned earlier, some looked bad while others looked pretty good. And if anything then there was a chance that some of the students might actually be bad guys. Now that was what Sonic is thinking about. From what he and Tails know so far is that there are 7 schools that are doing this War, and right now they need to find out who're the good guys and the not so good guys.

"This place is pretty awesome." Tails smiled.

"No kidding." Sonic nodded.

**-Music Stops-**

As they walked, Sonic stopped for a second and blushed a little which made Tails stop as well look to his big brother. He was about to ask what was wrong but Sonic pointed forward, making him turn and he blushed as well. Turning from a corner and walking into their direction was a girl around his age.

She has long, silver hair that reaches down to her back, and bangs that covers her forhead, her hair also seems to go down the sides of her face covering her ears. Her eyes are closed. She is also seen wearing a brown vest, with a white collared shirt underneath, having stripes on the ends, as wells as a dark brown skirt, and red stripes on the bottom. She also wears knee high black socks, and brown loafers. She was also holding a sword AND has a nice chest!

"Is she...a student?" Tails whispered, seeing her school uniform.

"Guess so." Sonic whispered back. "Either way, be careful."

Sonic and Tails nodded to each other and continued to walk as the girl was getting closer. When Sonic and the silver haired beauty was about to walk past each other, all time seemed to stop. The girl's were closed while Sonic's eyes was looking forward along with Tails. Time seemed to return to normal as they walked past each other.

When they were a few steps away, the girl felt a cut appear on her face and making her shock. _"He...cut me!?"_ She opened her eyes to see if there was a blood on her blade but was even more shocked when there was blue hair falling from it instead. "How did he...?"

"That was too close." Sonic whispered as he felt a few of his hair fall. He took a peek from his shoulder to look at the girl, who stopped walking and turned to him, making him quickly look away.

_"The tall one in blue."_ The girl thought as she stared at the new arrivals._ "And the young one in orange. Judging from their clothes, they look like their new here and don't belong to any of the schools just yet."_ She continued to stare at them, but found herself staring at the blue one. "Who are they? And how did that boy dodge my sword so fast?" She walked forward closing her eyes doing so.

Sonic and Tails turned the corner and both breathed a sigh in relief. They stared at the sky with blank looks on their faces before they turned to each other.

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Things are going to be fun around here." Sonic grinned excitedly as Tails smirked and they high-fived each other.

Watch out Kanto Region! The Dynamic Duo have arrived!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Well there ya go! A new crossover story. And this is a first Sonic and Ikki Tousen crossover. I loved the anime so much that I had this idea in my head for so long. Also here's a Story Challenge:**

**Strike Witches: Omniverse**

**Summary: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson doesn't remember how, but he somehow ended up back in time in the 1930s. Now he wasn't very good with History but he does know that the Earth was never invaded by aliens called 'Neuroi', and he never even heard of an alien race by that name! Where the heck was he? And what's up with these girls with animal ears and tail? AND WHY AREN'T THEY WEARING ANY PANTS!?**

**Ratings: M**

**Pairings: Ben/Harem**

**I also have another story challenge, but you'll have to wait ;)**


	2. Tragic News :(

**Hello Readers of Fanfiction,**

**Just to let all of you know, this is not SoulSonicResonance25. This is his younger brother and I have tragic news. My big brother, SoulSonicResonace25, has passed away 2 weeks ago. Before anyone ask how he died...he was shot and killed. I wanted to write this to you, the fans of his work, but of course...I didn't because we were still grieving and the person who shot him was sent to jail...**

**Over the years, I always loved to watch him write his stories, so I guess you could say I became interested in starting one of my own, but I had no idea on where to start...so of course I had to read his stories just to get an idea. Hahaha, I still remember back then I tried to read his upcoming work, he kicked me out of his bedroom so that I wouldn't distract him. Believe it or not, I also found out that he's been using my old Gmail account to help write stories for someone...I forgot the name though. Not only that, but I learned that he made a lot of new friends to help him out with his stories ideas.**

**Look guys, I'm just gonna get this out and say it; after reading all of my brother's stories, I decided that I would continue in his work. His account will be my own and the name will be changed to KingSora3. However, I also decided that some of his stories will be up for adoption, while others I will keep working on and more upcoming stories to be in development.**

**Stories that are up for adoption: Sonic-Ki. Sonic Tousen. Ultimate Life Form and Vampire. Freezing Shadows. Sonic's Digimon Adventure. The Blue and Black Dragons.**

**Upcoming stories: The Child of Miracle (DBZ/Digimon).Young Hylian (Legend of Zelda/Young Justice). Strike Witches: Blue Wind (Sonic/Strike Witches). Prototype: The Justice Saga (Prototype/Young Justice).**

**And yeah. That's that. Don't worry, the massive Naruto crossover story that my brother told y'all about will still happen. After this is done, I'll be working on Naruto the Dark. Also, some of the chapters for Naruto: The Next Chaos will more or less get merged together to become one large chapter. And the last chapter he worked on will get longer. **

**As for Freedom Fighters Z, the rewrite is complete. All if not some chapters have been reworked and done, and so has the story itself.**

**I know that all of you are deeply saddened that SoulSonicResonance25 is gone as much as me and the family are. But he'll always be alive in our hearts and our memories.**

**If anyone would like to adopt the stories come PM me. **

**Thank you all for listening...and have a nice day.**


End file.
